


Always here for you

by blossomdreams



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, can you believe it, i love these two so much, my first sourin piece, written for sourin week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can't help worrying about Sousuke. He still has that habit of telling him when he's not feeling well, so he proposes a plan that will work out for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a while since I wrote for Free! Man so long, but when I saw SouRin week on tumblr I knew I had to write something for it. I already have a fic started for the next day, but let's hope I can continue with this. Darn school, well, here's something cute for Day 1. I chose the prompt In the Pool. Enjoy! Oh yeah Happy Birthday Rin!

Rin finished up his last lap and rested his arms against the lane. His time was a bit better than before, though he wanted to improve before the next match. He took off his cap and goggles as he caught his breath. He looked over to see Sousuke at the other end of the pool with his feet in the water. He clicked his tongue as he swam over to him. “You know you don’t have to come down here if you don’t want to.”

Sousuke looked up at Rin and shook his head. “It’s not a problem you know that.”

The local sport center by their apartment let Rin rent one of the pools for the day. They had the whole pool to themselves, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them. Another perk to being an Olympic athlete.

Rin frowned as he rested his arms on Sousuke’s knees. “Are you sure? Did you do your exercises today?”

Sousuke nodded. “I did, when you went out for your run today.”

“Do you coach today?”

“No, not today. When you told me you were coming home I took some time off. I’m sure they’ll be fine without me.” Sousuke coached the local high school team and sometimes the elementary children who started to swim. Sometimes he swam a little bit when his shoulder was in good form, but it wasn’t the same way he used to swim in high school. However, that didn’t stop Rin from fussing about him throughout the day.

Rin eyed him suspiciously. “Did you…”

“I did everything I was supposed to do today. Or did you forget that you were there with me today?” Sousuke asked with a smirk.

Rin huffed a bit as he poked his knee. “I _know_ that. I just want to make sure you’re alright. You still have a habit of not telling me when you hurt yourself.”

“It was only a small mistake with the knife.”

“It bled!”

“Only a little!”

“You wore a band aid! Who knows what other injuries happens when I’m not around?”

Sousuke shook his head. “I’m not _that_ clumsy when you’re away. I always make sure to do my exercises, I run, and I don’t overdo it on the weights. Besides, if you worry too much Nanase is going to have a better time than you.”

Rin scoffed. “I doubt it.” He moved away from Sousuke’s legs and moved over to the side of the pool. He pulled himself up and sat next to him. “It’s hard for me _not_ to worry when I’m always away.” He sighed softly and gently rested his head against Sousuke’s shoulder.

“You know…when you’re on break here you can come stay with me. Whenever I go away they give me this big room with two beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, you know the whole setup and it gets pretty quiet in there. I know we video chat and talk every day when I’m away, but when you have a break with your coaching schedule, you can always come stay with me. I know, I know we live together now, but you can…you know…” He trailed off as he looked away. While he waited for Sousuke’s answer his mind worked over different possibilities. Maybe an invitation to a new place, across the globe was too much when he felt Sousuke’s hand cup his cheek. Rin opened his mouth to take it back when Sousuke’s lips muffled his answer. He closed his eyes as he kissed him back. He was very thankful that they had the pool to themselves.

Sousuke pulled back with a smile. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Rin blinked in surprise before he returned the smile. “Alright! I can’t wait!”

“It will be nice to get away for a while. You can stop worrying so much too.” Sousuke chuckled at the way Rin huffed again and turned his head away. “Yeah, yeah I’m going to do my laps again. Are you going to time me?”

Sousuke nodded. “Sure, I can.”

“Okay, when I’m done we can get something to eat.”

“Then it will be my turn to worry about you.”

“I choked on that french fry when we were kids and you won’t ever let me forget it.”

“You did it again that time you found out you placed for the Olympics.”

“I was excited! Whatever just time me!” Rin as he put his goggles and cap back on and slipped into the water. His boyfriend just had to have such a good memory. He swam over to his lane and got in position. He looked over at Sousuke who grinned as he held up his stopwatch. “Ready when you are!”

Rin felt his annoyance disappear from that irresistible grin. Of course, his boyfriend had to be cute too. He could let it slide, this time. Rin gave Sousuke a thumbs up before he jumped into the water.

While he loved that Sousuke was there when he came home it would be really great to see that warm smile when he finished with his training. He didn’t mention it often, but he didn’t like how empty the room could be after Haru and their teammates left for their own rooms for the evening. With Sousuke there it would make the room less lonely and he could show him around too.

Rin couldn’t wait.


End file.
